The present disclosure relates to a waste toner collecting device configured to collect waste toner, and to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In general, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner image is formed on an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum. The toner image is transferred to a transferred body such as a sheet. In most cases, residual toner is generated on the image carrier. In a waste toner collecting device, the residual toner is removed by a cleaning device, conveyed in a conveyance path, and stored in a toner container as waste toner.
In the waste toner collecting device, a toner amount sensor is provided. The toner amount sensor outputs a detection signal indicating an amount of waste toner. The image forming apparatus executes a full-capacity detection to determine, based on the detection signal, whether or not the toner container is full of the waste toner.